


Squeeze my hand if you can hear me

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, fluff of the fluffiest kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Challenge mode: all 4 of these in one one shot :) (not necessarily in this order lol) 43.	“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me” 44. “Close your eyes” 45.	“Will you marry me?” 46.	“I’m in love…shit”





	Squeeze my hand if you can hear me

Rowan woke up to his alarm ringing and buzzing from his phone on the beside table. He quickly shut it off so it didn’t wake Aelin who was asleep beside him. It was Saturday but he’d forgotten to turn it off for the weekend. There was a shifting beside him as Aelin rolled over and was now facing him. Rowan couldn’t help but smile.

The morning light coming through the edges of the blinds was bright enough that he could see her clearly. She’d braided her hair before coming to bed but the shorter strands had come loose and had frizzed up and floated about her face. While she slept Aelin’s was so peaceful, as timid and innocent as a tiny kitten. Everything Aelin certainly was not.

One of Aelin’s hands rested palm up beside her head and Rowan gently placed his hand over hers.

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me,” Rowan whispered soft enough that if Aelin was still asleep it wouldn’t wake her.

There was a soft humming and then a gentle squeeze on his hand.

“Your stupid alarm woke me up,” Aelin grumbled as she squinted at him, that peaceful facade broken.

Rowan lent forward and kissed her forehead, “I’m sorry, my love. Close your eyes. Go back to sleep.”

She did close her eyes as she snuggled in against Rowan’s body as he lay down on his back, but she traced idle patterns on his bare chest instead of sleeping.

“There’s no point. By the time I get back to sleep it will be time get up anyway.”

That’s right, he’d forgotten. They had an ultrasound appointment that morning.

Rowan smiled, his hand running down Aelin’s body, starting at her shoulder then came to rest over her stomach. There was barely nothing there in the ways of a bump. Aelin’s stomach had just started to get taut, which Rowan could feel as he traced his own patterns there.

Aelin flicked his chest. “You’re tickling me.”

Rowan chuckled and rolled over so he was facing Aelin and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“My apologies.”

Rowan kissed her again and he could feel Aelin’s smile beneath his lips. Then he kissed her cheeks, forehead, peppering kisses anywhere he could. Aelin let out a girlish giggle.

“I am so in love with you,” Rowan said as he found Aelin’s lips once again.

Aelin blinked blearily at him, still waking up.

“I’m in love…” Aelin started, but then her hand flew to her lips, “shit.”

She threw the blanket off and bolted for the bathroom. Then Rowan heard the retching. Rowan frowned in sympathy, he knew how much Aelin hated throwing up. He got out of bed too and went to the kitchen to get Aelin’s morning sickness tablets and refilled her drink bottle with fresh water.

When he got to the bathroom Aelin was sitting, arms draped over her knees, head hanging down.

“Here, Fireheart,” Rowan said softly as he crouched in front of her.

Aelin didn’t say anything as she took the tablet and drink bottle from Rowan. Then she squirted some water into her mouth and rinsed before spitting that mouthful into the toilet. Rowan reached up to flush as Aelin swallowed back the tablet and gulped down a few mouthfuls of water. When she was finished she was breathing deeply, but looked up and gave Rowan a feeble smile.

It was like Rowan had been shot in the heart. Aelin’s skin was pale and clammy, but despite how awful she must have been feeling her eyes were still bright, reflecting that burning fire inside. He loved her so much, for what she was sacrificing, what she had to go through. All for him, for both of them.

“What?” She asked, he voice little more than a croak.

“Marry me.” Rowan blurted so suddenly he even surprised himself. Then he said with a little more conviction, “Will you marry me?”

Aelin’s eyes widened in shock and she looked like she might be sick again.

“Uh-ah. Nope. You are not asking me like this,” it was a definite nervous laugh that come out of her mouth next. “You are not asking me to marry you on the bathroom floor just after vomited in the toilet. I love you Rowan Whitethorn, but you’re an idiot and I’m going to give you another chance to rethink this.”

Rowan laughed. Laughed at how perfectly Aelin those words had been. She had probably been dreaming of a romantic proposal since she had found out what they were. A proposal on the bathroom floor definitely did not fit that description.

Aelin was getting to her feet, Rowan rose to help her.

“Alright, Aelin,” Rowan said when they were both standing. “Next time I promise I won’t disappoint.”


End file.
